


You're so hot! I hate you!

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: An alternative version of the Princess Prom where Glimmer is the one tasked with keeping an eye on Catra. And she keeps a VERY close eye on her.





	You're so hot! I hate you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a wall with my other fic so I decided to write some unapologetic sexy Glitra fun. Enjoy!

“Suit yourself. Have fun with following us!”

Catra and Scorpia headed off in different directions, leaving Adora sprawled across the floor, anger rising.

“Glimmer, you get Scorpia. I’ll take Catra.”

The princess tilted her head slightly, “Maybe I should follow Catra? I’m better at keeping up with people since I can teleport and all. Plus, she’ll keep me busy and I’d rather that than having to think about Bow.”

Adora thought it over in her mind, “Fine. But if you lose her, then it’ll be- “

“Yes! I know! Everything will go wrong and the Rebellion will be ruined and Frosta will hate us forever, I get it!”

Glimmer turned and hurried into the crowd, using Catra’s wild hair as a beacon for where to find her. She soon caught up with the girl sampling some of the hors d’oeuvres, and made sure that Catra knew that she couldn’t get away with anything, “I’m gonna follow you _everywhere_, so you know. Whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to happen.”

Catra slowly finished what she was eating, and looked at Glimmer with a wry smile, “You know… I’m almost insulted that Adora got her sidekick to follow me instead of doing it herself.”

“I’m not her sidekick!”

“Uh-huh… You think that, Sparkleface? You really think she’s not going to make you second best as well, then up and leave when you’re not useful?”

The Princess shuffled uneasily. She was already terrified that Bow wasn’t going to need her anymore, to lose Adora too would be awful.

“Aw,” Catra gently cupped Glimmer’s cheek in one hand, “Cheer up, Princess. You’ve still got Bow.”

Glimmer felt the anger rising and slapped the catgirl’s hand away, “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t I?” Catra spun round and sauntered off. Glimmer ran in front of her, blocking her path.

“No, you don’t,” she said, poking a finger in the girl’s chest, “Adora left the Horde because you’re evil. She won’t leave us. She knows the Rebellion is where she belongs.”

“You tell yourself that, sweetheart. I know it’s not true, and it honestly pains my heart to see you don’t. You’re not that clever, huh? I don’t know what Adora sees in you.”

Catra took a few steps back, blending into the crowd and breaking Glimmer’s line of sight. Panicked, the Princess started barging through the party guests.

“Catra…? Catra?... Ca-ow, sorry.”

She looked up at the person she’d bumped into, “Bow?”

“Hey Glimmer,” the archer was his usual cheery self, “How’s the ball so far?”

“Scorpia and Catra are here.”

“They’re _what?_”

“Adora is tailing Scorpia and I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on Catra, but I lost… ah!”

She looked up to find her target up on a balcony, edging closer to Entrapta who was leaning over the edge people-watching.

“Sorry Bow, we’ll do this later,” she hurried through her words and teleported upstairs, where Catra was inches from a precariously positioned Entrapta.

“Oh hey, Sparkles,” the catgirl drawled, “Me and my new friend here are having so much fun.”

“Leave her alone!” yelled Glimmer.

“As you wish,” Catra held her hands up. As she did so, Entrapta leaned forward and fell from the guard-rail. Without thinking, Glimmer teleported to grab her, and returned them both safely to the upper floor.

“Thanks Glimmer!” Entrapta seemed unfazed by her brush with death and continued making notes into her Dictaphone, “Princess Prom, hour two. The sparkly one is here with a brown-haired girl I haven’t seen before…”

Catra sidled up to the pink-haired girl and put her head on her shoulder, “Oops. Looks like I’m not all bad like Adora says…”

“You almost killed her!” shrieked Glimmer, pushing Catra off her shoulder and balling her hand into a fist.

“You told me not to touch her!”

“Arrghhh, you’re impossible!”

Catra placed a finger under Glimmer’s chin and raised it up, the Princess’ face a couple of inches from her own, “I’m just misunderstood.”

Glimmer studied the catgirl’s face for an uncomfortably long time. Catra’s eyes stared back at her, her nose flared and her lips… those lips were… Glimmer realised what she was thinking and tried to bury it, pulling away from Catra.

“No! You’re a monster! Adora did right to get away from you!”

“She’s coming back to me! She’ll see what’s right!” Catra was starting to lose her cool as Glimmer pressed all the right buttons.

“No, Catra,” the Princess stepped towards her, “You need to get it into your head that you drove her away!”

“Glimmer and the feline one seem to be having some sort of argument,” Entrapta appeared between the two, recording her commentary, “It’s to do with Adora even though she isn’t within the vicinity. Fascinating.”

“We’re fine!” insisted Catra. She snatched the strap of Glimmer’s dress and pulled her into a small corridor, out of earshot of Entrapta, so that they could continue in private.

“Scared she might record you saying you miss Adora?” goaded the Princess.

“I don’t…. _miss _her!”

“You just said you wanted her to come back to you! But now you don’t want her? Which is it, Catra?”

Catra gritted her teeth, “I want her back because she’s a good soldier, that’s all!”

“Is that so? I think you miss her and you’re jealous!” shouted Glimmer, even though she was stood right in front of the catgirl.

“Me, jealous!?” Catra raised her voice to match, “_You’re _the jealous one, you can’t deal with the fact that Adora will come back to the Horde and leave you all on your own!”

“She’s too good for you, Catra and you know it!”

“Oh, come on, Sparkles, you’re not worth her time!”

“_You’re _not worth her time!”

“She’s going to-“ Catra was cut off by the Princess’ mouth locking around her own. The initial shock gave way to pleasure, and she kissed Glimmer back, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulders and pulling them together. The anger that had risen up inside her converted to lust as the Princess’ tongue explored her mouth. The two lost themselves for a minute before they broke away, staring into each other’s eyes as they savoured the taste of the girl they shouldn’t be kissing.

“I was waiting for that,” smirked Catra, “You’ve been eyeing me up all night.”

Glimmer scoffed, “Get over yourself! I’ve been watching you so you don’t do anything bad.”

“You’ve been doing a bad job then, babe…”

“Don’t call me babe!”

“Aww, why? Do you hate it when I’m nice? Does it make you feel horrible when you think about kissing me?”

The princess took a deep breath, “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“And yet you’re going to do it again…”

“No!” protested Glimmer. Catra didn’t respond, but stared at the Princess with her usual smirk. Glimmer tried to stare her down, but her resolve left her. “Ugh… yes,” she sighed, and grabbed Catra back in for another kiss.

Desire spread through them, and they both found themselves unable to stop their hands roaming over the others’ body. Every forbidden touch felt electric, and they wanted more. Breathing heavily, Catra pulled away from the kiss for a moment, “Let’s do this, Sparkles.”

“Glimmer! My name is Glimmer!” she yelled, “God I hate you so much! There’s a bathroom along the corridor…”

She grabbed hold of Catra’s hand and began running, dragging the catgirl behind her. Kicking open the bathroom door, she pushed open each stall door in turn to be sure they were alone, then dragged her partner into the cubicle furthest from the door. Catra tore off her jacket, throwing it haphazardly over the door and onto the floor outside, and began unbuttoning her shirt so fast that several of the buttons flew off.

“Argh!” grumbled Glimmer, fumbling with her dress, “This outfit is not designed to come off easily!”

Catra laughed as she pulled off her trousers, “I know, I love watching you struggle.”

“Would you just help me!?”

“Nah, this is too much fun…”

The Princess groaned and started fumbling with her skirt, “You’re the worst, Catra!”

“Oh, I’m the worst? You’re the one struggling to get her clothes off in a public bathroom to fuck a girl she hates.”

Glimmer lost her balance and fell onto the side of the stall as she finally managed to get her dress half off, “Ow… Yeah, but that’s your fault!”

“My fault, huh?”

“Yes?! Do you even know how hot you look in that suit?”

Catra pressed her body up against the Princess’ back, pinning her hands to the wall. She pulled back the girl’s hair and gently nibbled on her ear, “I much prefer being out of it, don’t you agree?”

“Uhhh…” words failed Glimmer as the sensation of the catgirl’s fangs lightly caressing the tip of her ear shot a spark of passion through her body. Without saying a word, Catra helped her slip off the other half of her dress, leaving them both stripped to their underwear.

“Let’s have some fun, Princess.”

* * *

Adora’s night was not going as well as she had hoped. After blowing it with Frosta twice, and seeing Catra turn up, fun was completely off the table. On the plus side, she had managed to keep on Scorpia’s tail the entire evening, and she had not done anything untoward. It did, however, involve a very awkward few minutes with the woman when the entire party rushed to take part in the first dance and they ended up together.

She could only hope that Glimmer had managed to keep Catra under control as well and… wait, she hadn’t seen either of them for a long time. Adora started to panic, and rapidly scanned through the throng of partygoers for a friendly face, finding two allies on the other side of the dancefloor. She forced her way through, apologising profusely as she gently pushed people aside.

“Bow! Perfuma!” she called, “Have you seen Glimmer recently? Or Catra?”

“No, we haven’t. Is she okay?” The archer furrowed his brow, seeing Adora’s concern made him worry as well.

“Can you help me look for them? If Catra has done _anything _to her I’ll- “

“I’m sure it’s fine. Perfuma and I will check around downstairs, you take upstairs.”

Adora nodded and ran towards the staircase, checking behind pillars, under tables, in cupboards… nothing. The last place she looked was a small corridor just off the main balcony area. A couple of rooms were locked, but there were some bathrooms along here. She pushed open the door to the Ladies and called out.

“Glimmer? Are you in here?”

The Princess was sat on the floor of the end stall, propped up against the side with Catra sat on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Her eyes widened when she heard Adora’s voice, and she pushed Catra off and got to her feet.

“Up!” she mouthed, and crouched on the toilet seat, making sure that her feet wouldn’t be seen under the door. She pointed at their clothes, instructing Catra to pick them up, but the catgirl just smiled at her. The Princess sighed quietly and picked them up herself, while Catra perched herself halfway up the cubicle, feet on one side, back on the other and her naked body right across Glimmer’s eyeline.

“Is there someone in here?” called Adora, “I heard a- “

She went silent.

“Is that Catra’s jacket?”

“Why?” Glimmer whispered, barely audibly. Catra smirked and stuck her tongue out.

“Hello?” Adora stopped moving, trying to listen for any slight movement in the room, “No-one? Fine…”

The sound of the door opening and closing brought relief to the two women in the stall. Glimmer got down to the floor and started to dress herself again.

“Aww…” Catra pressed herself against the Princess’ frame, wrapping her tail around them both, “Gotta go already?”

“Adora’s looking for us…she almost caught us!”

“And?”

“And you’re still hot. And I still hate you!”

Catra stepped back and dramatically put her hand over her heart, “Oh, Sparkles! No-one has ever said that to me before. Is this...? Are we meant to be…”

“No!” replied an exasperated Glimmer, “We’re not! I shouldn’t be doing this with you!”

“Bit late for that now, Princess. You already did it. With me.”

“Oh God, I knooowwww… Why did you have to be so sexy?”

“Comes naturally,” Catra winked, “You’re only human.”

Glimmer shook her head, “Look, we have to go! Adora is going to suspect something.”

“Like what? That we were off having sex in a bathroom?”

“Well…no, but…”

“Then who cares what Adora thinks?”

“I do!” exclaimed the Princess, “She’s my friend!”

Catra sighed, “You still think that? Guess I didn’t fuck some sense into you.”

“You’re such an asshole, Catra!” Glimmer scoffed, and pulled the girl towards her, jamming her tongue down her throat. The Princess’ hands found their way down Catra’s bare body, pushing them together.

Catra broke away, “Thought we had to go. ‘Adora is going to suspect something’,” she mocked.

“Fine...” Glimmer groaned and resumed struggling with her dress, the catgirl laughing at her, while she slipped quickly back into her own clothes. Catra unlocked the door and stepped out, looking back at the Princess.

“We should do that again some time, Princess,” she smirked, wrapping her tail around Glimmer’s arm and letting it brush along as she sauntered out of the room. The Princess’ eyes followed her, and then stared into the space where she used to be. She hated that girl, but damn…she wanted to do that all over again.


End file.
